A perfect sacrifice for the ultimate sacrifice
by Moahoa
Summary: Vampire AU  human names. Mathias is on the search for tonight's prey. Nicholas is visiting his depressed uncle. What happens when their paths cross? DenNor


**A/N: This is a request by Nasso95. She wanted a vampire fic with Dennor... so here you go.**

**Bear in mind that this is the first time I write this couple and that it's an AU, also that Nasso95 is a perv. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Human names used:**

**Denmark-Mathias**

**Norway- Nicolas**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!**

.

.

.

.

A perfect sacrifice for the ultimate sacrifice

It was a regular chilly night at the end of August. Chilly in August? You think.

This story is set up in the far north so far up north that the place was referred to as the Nordic countries. So yes, it was a rather cold evening. Though it was a pretty night with clear skies and no wind. All the stars stretched out on the black heavens tonight.

These kinds of night were the best, he thought. High temperatures were over-rated in his mind anyways. He didn't need them, things like that didn't matte to him anymore. What did mater was that this man, this being was hungry and righteously so. He hadn't feeded since yesterday. That was precisely the reason why a very tall, very handsome figure walked the streets at this hour. With knowing and his eyes were used to the dark since eons ago. He steered his step towards the local bar.

A drunk pray is an easy pray. Besides no one noticed if a few drunkards went missing, it was sad but true. That's probably why the poor victims drank in the first place, he figured. By now, he didn't actually care what happened to them, not while this thirst plagued him. Oh how he longed to feel that rush that only alcohol could give. It was the only drink he truly missed. Even though he had to admit that the drunkards alcohol-poisoned blood was a poor substitute, it was enough to almost reduce the longing for the real thing to zero.

He emerged onto the poorly lit street, he could already hear the laughter and the voices of the drunken men. Though the blinds were shut this late, as to not disturb the rest of the village inhabitants this late at a Tuesday evening. So it was all dark, perfect. The man was cooking up a new 'clever' way of luring a victim out in the dark, it wasn't that hard really half of the people had memory damages from the long years of consumption any ways. Then _he_ appeared.

From the inside of the ruckus filled place, a newcomer emerged. A foreigner. He clearly had Nordic features as fair hair and pale skin, but the fact that he didn't seem completely wasted ruled out the fact that he was danish as well. Actually the newcomer seemed bored. What kind of a man goes into a bar and comes out not only perfectly sober, but bored?

The newcomer spotted him and let out a ''hmph.'', before walking in the opposite direction. Rude much?

That definitely ruled out that he lived here. Everyone in this village knew him, he was quite the party animal and loved for it. Not to mention that being several hundred years old eventually earned you some serious money and some sort of social status. Nobody here would be that rude.

This was strange and strange things made the monster curious. Besides, if no body noticed the dissaperence of drunkards in this village, they'd surely not notice the lack of a tourist.

- p.o.v change-

Tonight had not been well for the foreigner. He had come to try and cheer up a relative, whom had taken to drinking not to long ago after his wife left him. Not that he blamed him too much, booze was way to easily accessible in this country. In the end, his efforts were fruitless and even after spending almost a week with him, he still could not only not make sense of what he was saying, cheer him up or get him to stop drinking. Actually Nicolas was pretty sure that his uncle had started to drink more after he'd arrived. The last drop had been at the bar, when he'd literally been told to give up and go home, but Nicolas couldn't do that. Even if he was more than ready to give up, he never would. He'd stay here for the rest of his life if that's what it took. He had sworn to save his uncle from himself and so he would. As he silently left the noise and warmth of the bar, he spotted someone. A man, he thought.

The man was pretty tall and well built. He could see more than an outline in the shadows, but by judging by his posture, he had to be semi-young and not like the rest of the drunkards in there(who's backs had become crooked by leaning over the bar over the years). What sort of a man goes out to drink on a Tuesday? Soon he'd become like the lost souls in there. Only pathetic men with no self control needed booze, he thought. Then turned his eyes away and walked in the opposite direction towards his uncle's home.

After a while he noticed an echo of footsteps in the gravel of the noise. Crunch, _crunch_, Crunch, _crunch_. Someone was definitely behind him. He was way to bright to assume the best and figured that there shouldn't be someone else that was headed this way. His uncle did not have many neighbors He did live by the edge of town after all. That only left one option, he was being followed. As he was nearing the even more sparsely lit forest that you had to go through to reach th cottage, he made up his mind. He had to confront however it was know. The person would have way too big of an advantage to over-power him in the dark, especially since this territory was unfamiliar to him.

So when he was directly beneath the last street light, he twirled around in a single motion and exclaimed. ''Are you following me?''

The man had to stop in mid motion not to bump into Nicolas and let out a small laugh.

''Ja.'' He replied in danish, in strange joyful tone. Almost like he was drunk, Nicolas assumed that he most probably was.

''Why?'' Nicolas demanded.

''Taler du dansk?'' The man avoided his question before asking one of his own. Nicolas thought for a while before replying:

''...Yes.'' This man seemed harmless. There was something about him that was so extremely ridiculous Maybe he'd been mistaken and there really was someone else that lived out here. Though that didn't explain why he'd said that he was following him.

''Hvorfor kan du ikke tale det da?'' He asked in a sing-song voice.

''I refuse to.'' He simply stated and was tempted to just walk away. This conversation was so incredibly stupid. The man was probably just some loony that was to confused or drunk to find his way home. As he was about to turn around, the other man started laughing It was a healthy rumble, not the sloppy saliva sprouting that usually came from drunkards.

'' You really are something aren't ya?'' He spoke in a heavy danish accent, between fits of giggles. Nicolas gaze hardened to a glare.

''Why were you following me?'' He asked again, this time in a venomous voice.

''I wanted to ask you somethings.'' The man said slyly, there was something in the way he said it that made Nicolas feel uneasy.

''Oh, really why?''

''Well I noticed that you were new here and I know everyone in this village, I figured I'd ask for your name and why someone like you is in a place like this?''

If Nicolas didn't know better he'd say that the freaky danish guy was hitting on him. _**Ew.**_

''My name is Nicolas and I'm visiting my uncle.'' He answered, short and concise. There was no need for him to explain anything to this looser.

''Nicolas huh? Pretty name. I'm Mathias.'' The taller man said and reached out his hand in a friendly gesture. Nicolas only stared at the outstretched hand before him and pondered if he'd get whatever mental disorder this guy had just by touching him. After a while, the man, apparently named Mathias, seemed to realize that Nicolas wasn't going to respond. A slightly hurt look appeared on his face as he withdrew the hand.

''Sooo... Nicolas, what are you doing here?'' He tried again.

''I told you I'm visiting my uncle. Now if that's all you needed to know, it's late and I have plans on getting a good night's sleep.'' Nicolas cut him off and started to move once again, but before he really got anywhere, the dance just had to stop him once again.

''Wait, I still have one more question to ask you!''

''What?'' With a snap, Nicolas whipped his head to face the taller man. He couldn't be more annoyed by know, this was ridiculous What sort of person keeps bothering someone repeatedly with questions this late at night.

''Do you believe in vampires?'' The Dane asked with a smirk that was too joyful to even be considered acceptable in this situations. Not to mention that his blue eyes got a michevous glint that really bothered him for some reason. Yet his tone remained completely serious, he wasn't kidding. This man legitimately believed in vampires. Nicolas just accepted that this entire man must be annoying and stupid, like one of those rabid twilight fan-girls. Of all the things he could ask, he chose that?

Any other question would be better.

'' I don't believe in such stupid stories.'' The Norwegian retorted snarkily, desperately trying to hint that he was starting to dislike this man very much, though he had no such luck tonight.

''So you, my friend, don't believe in the occult?''

Yet an other stupid question.

By know he didn't even see a reason to correct the man that they'd just met and that they were not even aquentices and definitely not friends. He did however see a rather big advantage in clarifying his views. Who knew what sort of ideas this man could get?

'' There are somethings one must acknowledge exists that are outside the norm.'' Nicolas decided to be vague, that way he couldn't be considered crazy.

'' Like what?'' The man asked quizzically.

'' Ghosts, Näcken, Skogerår and trolls are good...'' He was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

'' Excuse me but did you just say trolls?'' Suddenly the deep rumble was heard again.

That's when Nicolas decided that that was the most awful laugh he'd ever heard, he didn't care that he'd liked it before nor that it was a lot better than the rest of the drunkards, this man was awful and so was his laugh.

'' I've had enough humiliation for one night.'' The Norwegian stated as he was now convinced that the man had been playing a trick on him earlier. No one asked such questions with the want of a serious reply these days.

'' No you can't go!'' Someone screamed as Nicolas found himself slammed against a tree. His spine hit the tree so hard that he saw stars and his head did a 360. In the back of his now dizzy mind, he knew it was the Danes work, but it hurt to do more than groan. Once his vision cleared he saw that the culprit was infact the stupid Dane

'' Mathias..'' He spoke dangerously while sending said man an other glare, he was tiered of this and wanted to go home. This time though, the glare seemed to have absolutely no effect what so ever. Mathias seemed almost lost, gone so to speak. His eyes were glaced over and on his face was a huge smirk. He really was crazy. _Just great..._

'' You're perfect.'' An almost trance-like look had taken over the man's eyes, but beyond that there was a hunger. Not a sexual one, the one you give a piece of chicken when you're starving was more akin to this look. Still, Nicolas would not loose to this man, he might be shorter but he was still a man and a strong one at that. Mathias suddenly tilted his head and slowly started to move closer. Nicolas freaked out, at first he thought he was going to kiss him, but it soon became apparent that the Dane was moving towards his neck. Whatever the case was, he could not stand what he was doing and started struggling. As he felt the Danes nails dig into his arms to hold him, he suddenly realized that Mathias was much stronger than he'd expected. Nicolas couldn't for his life figure out how the Dane that looked semi-normal had the strength of a 200 kg bodybuilder, it just didn't make sense. There was no way he could fight him, but that didn't help him from trying.

Nicolas struggled desperately, the Dane was coming closer and closer to his neck. Some part of him told him that he mustn't let that happen, so he kicked and he screamed for all he was worth. Nothing helped, in his heart he knew no one could prevent what was to come.

The first touch upon his throat was like a ghost of what was to come. It was brief and ice cold. It made his hair stand on end in fear. It was just the beginning.

''What are you-'' his wail was cut short by something very sharp and very painful piercing his neck. He let out a gasp as he felt a pair of teeth pierce through his flesh and sinew, almost all the way to his bones. The first feeling that came was shock. _He bit him, he bit him, he bit..._

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'' Then came the worst pain he'd ever felt. It felt like a poisonous fog was spreading through his veins, leaving him paralyzed in fear. It was spreading so slowly that he was pretty sure the Dane was doing it just to piss him off again. He could feel organ after organ stop and run cold. It was like his life was almost, dare he say it, drained from his body. He couldn't help the feeling of helplessness that came over him nor his tears that were slowly but steadily coursing down his cheeks. _Even more humiliating... _he thought.

Then the poison reached his heart and everything stopped.

No more thoughts, no more pain, no more screaming, no more life...

Mathias presence no longer felt cold, nor did it make his hair stand on end. Nicolas just stood there, not really able to process what had just happened. It wasn't until Mathias spoke that he finally snapped back.

''Do you believe in vampires yet?''

''No.'' He stated coldly. Even after what happened he would never ever acknowledge it. Actually the whole thing only made him more determined to prove Mathias wrong didn't that meant he would become... ''I refuse to.'' Never would he even think such a thing. Even though he must say that he felt different somehow, more clear-headed, stronger...

''hmph, oh well, better hurry up and believe because you'll soon be one yourself.'' Mathias said as he shrugged and once again put his lips on the Norwegians neck. This time there was no teeth involved. It was more of a soothing thing, he supposed. That didn't really make him less freaked out though. Nicolas might not be sexually active at the moment, but he knew that this sure as _hel_ wasn't normal. Mathias had forgotten what a bite did to someone, even if it didn't become fully effective until 24 hours had passed, Nicolas was still strong enough to reject him now. That was precisely what he did. With his newfound strength he finally managed to push him off, he had had enough.

'' What a feisty one you are...'' A wicked grin spread across the Dane's face as he spoke, the bastard was enjoying this. ''I like that.'' He continued, confirming the Norwegians theory, as he licked his lips.

For a split second the hunger that had appeared in the man's eyes, just before he felt the pain in his neck, was back. It was gone in the next second, but it was still powerful enough to not only leave the poor Norwegian flabbergasted and to make chills run down his spine, but also to create a newfound fear for what ever _it_ was that stood before him. Though with his pride, he'd rather die than show it.

'' Stop the charade and get the f*** away from me.'' Was all he said as he turned around for the third time that night.

Then the taller man started to chuckle once again. He broke down in the most hysterical fit of giggles. Nicolas just stared, that was it, he'd had enough foolishness for on night. His head was throbbing, he lacked sleep and he really needed to get a glass of water... or booze, he'd definitely need something stronger after this was over. With that thought, he turned on his heels. Scratch that, he tried to turn away.

Within the next moment, Mathias had grasped his arm and somehow turned him around to face said man.

''Where do you think you're going?'' He asked with a half amused, half annoyed smile. Didn't this guy feel anything else than happiness? How could he just smile after what he'd done?

''Away from you.'' Was the short cut answer. Nicolas never wanted to utter a word to this man again, just the thought of his face made his blood boil and his hair stand on end. Actually, the truth was that deep inside, his fear was starting to get a hold of him. Nicolas was not a fool, he believed in the occult, maybe not the childish delusions and desires of vampirism. Maybe this man wasn't a vampire, maybe he was. Whatever the case was, his instincts told him that this man was dangerous. Really, really dangerous He knew to trust those instincts. If he had a say in it he'd run and NEVER ever see this man again.

The reaction that the Dane had, wasn't expected, he seemed to deflate a little and was that worry that filled his eyes? What did he possibly had to worry about? Was he sad that his _toy_ was running away?

F*** that Nicolas was not a toy and did not approve of being played with. Whatever pity his empathy forced him to feel was growing steadily weaker by the minute. No matter how pathetic and sad this man was, he deserved it. Stockholm syndrome wasn't an option.

No matter how sad the Dane looked, his reply was still as cocky as ever:

''Sorry to break it to you _elskede_, but you are mine now.'' There was no way he'd pity him after that response.

''Excuse me?'' Nicolas was sure he'd misheard, this man was not just a misguided vampire fan boy, he was beyond delusional. Nicolas let out a low growl. He had never been anyone's and he refused to have anything to do with this man ever again, he would not be his property!

''As in: You. Are. Mine.'' Mathias explained as if Nicolas was a small child. He even took the liberty to lean forward and whisper the last three words in his ear.

'' You really are crazy.'' Nicolas spoke in disbelief. It was the only thing Nicolas could think of, so naturally it was the only thing he said. Generally he was smart enough to know that you're not supposed to call a crazy person crazy.

'' Don't worry, you're going to be such a cute little slave~''

That was it. Normally Nicolas was a very calm person, but in that moment, he panicked and ran. He couldn't beat him, but he wouldn't be a toy or a f****** slave. Just the thought of being anything of the Dane's made him shiver to his core. That man was a moron and a pervert and no good looks would change that. He'd rather die of shame.

Poor Nicolas didn't even have a change to take the fifth step before he ran straight into something massive. A tree?

No such luck.

''Come on! I'll treat you right! It's not that bad, actually it's pretty damn epic if you ask me!'' He almost seemed desperate, wait he was chasing someone that clearly didn't want him through a forest, it was safe to call him desperate. Was there no escaping this stalker?

''Get away from me you son of a b****!'' Nicolas had reached the point of no return. He was officially pissed off. He took a right swing at the Dane, but said Dane just caught the punch before it had the desired effect and broke his nose. _Why won't you die?_

'' No'' The now solemn-faced Dane cried. By the pure act of surprise, he managed to crash his lips to the other man's. A wave of shock and disgust shook the Norwegian The kiss didn't last very long, Nicolas was just as quick to pushing him off as the Dane had been to kiss him in the first place. Though the Dane refused to let go of his arm still. Nicolas growled and locked Mathias in a glare down, he would NOT back down. When Mathias realized this, he let out big sigh, but didn't break the gaze.

'' Don't run away, _please_.'' He begged while still staring into his eyes. Then he released him. The smaller man had no intention of staying, but the larger male's gaze somehow forced him to stay. Nicolas quickly grew frustrated, why couldn't he run when his life literally depended o it? Was h really that spineless?

'' I'm sorry. Dammit I...'' The Dane started to apologize, but stopped himself and broke the gaze for a moment, but he just as quickly looked up again, almost like he'd expected Nicolas to bolt just because he didn't took at him. That could very well be true, maybe he hadn't given this guy enough credit, at least he wasn't naive.

''I really didn't think you'd take it this hard, geeze! I just wanted to.. argh! Being human sucks anyway.'' The _vampire_ realized his mistake as Nicolas raised an eyebrow in annoyance. ''... excuse the pun'' He quickly added. Then sighed, before once again putting on that awful cocky smirk.

'' I guess I'll have to make you understand how great it this is.'' he stated as he grasped the smaller man's had takes hand, lacing their fingers together. Nicolas watched in mild amusement, he was almost curious as to what insanity was coming next.

Very slowly, almost as slow as when he bit him, Mathias brought his lips to the Norwegians It wasn't rough or forced this time, actually he was surprisingly gentle. Nicolas still didn't approve of this, but he soon found that a hand held him in place as he tried to pull back. He rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. Big mistake.

This sparked an annoyance within the vampire. Before he could even make sense of what had happened he realized that the Dane somehow had gotten his tongue inside his mouth. Two could play that game.

He challenged the Dane by slowly pushing his tongue back enough to run his own tongue over the other man's fangs. He could feel the others smirk widen as he did so, he dared to smile himself, thinking he'd won. However he soon found his own tongue pushed back in his mouth. Somehow the Dane's tongue was everywhere. He couldn't figure out how, but the man seemed to know exactly where, when and what he should touch. A new sort of dizziness filled his brain and he suddenly found himself almost forgetting why he shouldn't give in, so he did. The moment he did, Mathias drew back with a content sigh. All Nicolas could do was let out a whimper of discontent.

When he finally regained his senses, the victim was surprised to find that he was still holding onto said man's hand and that his other had traveled up that man's chest. Even if he hated the man, he had to admit that he was a great kisser.

'' Now that's better, forgive me now?'' He asked, a small hope lighting up his entire face, but Nicolas didn't think he deserved the happiness of hope.

'' No.''

Mathias gave him the biggest puppy eyes he could muster and mouthed a small 'sorry'.

'' No.''

An other kiss, on the cheek this time.

'' Never.''

This time Mathias decided to once again kiss his neck. He thought it to be a great idea to run his tongue over the wound, slowly tracing any pieces of blood that might still be there. The wound was no longer bleeding and was already starting to coagulate. He figured that it was safe. The Norwegian suddenly spoke.

'' You're going to have to try harder than that.''

He finally caught on.

'' Really, Nicolas, I didn't take you to be such a pervert.'' Mathias laughed again, his happiness was restored.

'' You took my life, the least you could do is give me your heart in return'' Nicolas said as he ran his fingers through the Dane's over-styled hair and slowly let his hand trail it's way down to the said man's left part of his chest. _Tsk, he was such a wannabe,_ he thought with a slight smile. He couldn't change what's been done, but he demanded to at least get something out of this. In his eyes that was the only exchange he'd be willing to go through with. Besides, the Dane was too much of a nice piece of a** for him to honestly say that he would be truly discontent.

'' Sure, only the perfect sacrifice is worth the ultimate sacrifice.'' The Dane replied as he once again decided to violate the other's mouth. Though to tell the truth Nicolas never complained about that again.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hi guys, I'm not going o write what Denmark meant, that's up to each and every one to decide for themselves. Yes, I already know what I believed he meant, but belief isn't everything in this world ;P**

''Ja'' -Yes.

''Taler du dansk?''- Do you speak danish?

''Hvorfor kan du ikke tale det da?'' - Why don't you speak it then?

_Elskede_- love

_hel_- hell in northern mythology


End file.
